1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reusable bundling strap for coiled electrical cords, wires, cables and the like and more particularly to such a strap which can be removed from a cord, wire or cable without the use of a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bundling straps which can be reused to secure elongate members, such as a cable, in a bundle with other elongate members, such as in a coil, are known in the prior art. Among these devices are flexible straps having means utilizing the peel-resistant properties of VELCRO .RTM. or other hook and loop type tape for attaching a first portion of the strap to a second portion of the strap. Even though such a strap could, in principle, be used repeatedly to bundle and unbundle elongate members over time, in practice a user frequently experiences difficulty in relocating the strap once it has been removed from the elongate member.
Recognizing the need for a reusable bundling device which is semipermanently attached to an elongate member when it is in an unbundled state, thus eliminating the need to find a bundling device with each intended use, others have offered straps with a "loop" of fixed diameter formed in one end of a peel-resistant tape assembly. Such a loop is then employed to attach the strap to an electrical cord, cable, or the like. But, because the diameter of the loops cannot be adjusted, they are usually oversized for a particular elongate member and tend to slide randomly along it, possibly disengaging themselves altogether from it. Moreover, if a larger diameter device, such as an electric plug, is present which would prevent such a disengagement, the larger diameter device often must be removed before the strap can even be attached to the elongate member, discouraging many potential users.
Fennell in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,432 discloses a bundling tie having a peel-resistant tape assembly in which, instead of a loop of fixed diameter, the device includes a rachet-toothed tie disposed at one end of this tape assembly. The rachet-toothed tie, although of adjustable diameter so that the device can be readily and securely attached to an elongate member, can only be removed from it either by destroying the tie or with the aid of a tool.